The boy who lived
by dancergirl28
Summary: The fifth and sixth year Gryffidor students, three professors, and Draco Malfoy get stuck in a room together. when a strange book comes. They read harry potter book one.Except I changed the book a little bit!: Warning implied child abuse!my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: My first fan fic! Now its summer so I have time to write one! You might find some changes in the text that was not in the book like more abuse than what was actually written.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

The fifth and sixth year Gryffindors were walking to the room of retirement. They liked hanging out there after classes instead of the common room because it was less crowded and there were no annoying younger students or bossy seventh years. After they were all in the door locked.

"Did you hear that?" Ginny Wesley said

"Hear what?" Hermione asked

"It sounded like the door locked,"

Quickly Harry ran to the door "um guys were locked in."Harry said quietly.

"What!" all the Gryffindors shouted

"WE NEED TO GET HELP!" Hermione shouted

Everyone rushed to the door,

"HELP, HELP!" everyone shouted while pounding their fists

_In the staff lounge…_

"Do you hear something?" Said Professor McGonagall

"Yes, I think its some students up in the room of retirement" replied professor Flitwick

"We should probably see if something is wrong"

"I will come with you, I would rather enjoy a nice walk up there," commented professor Dumbledore.

The three professors walked up to the room of retirement together. Once they were there the screaming could be heard.

"Oh my goodness what's going on in there" said McGonagall

"Well let's open the door and find out!"Said Dumbledore cheerily.

They opened the door and found the fifth and sixth year students inside.

"What are you-"

"Don't let the door…" _click_ " close" They all said gloomily.

"Opps!" said Flitwick

"No problem" said Dumbledore "I will just send a patronas to Severus."

,

Severus snape had been having the worst day of his life. The Potter brat seemed to mess up everything in his life.

"Arrogant, lazy good for nothing, Brat!" muttered Snape

Just than Dumbledore's patronas landed in his office.

"Servis we need your help, were stuck in the room of retirement." Came the calm voice of Dumbledore

'Leave it to Dumbledore to be totally calm about being stuck in the room of retirement,' thought Snape. As Snape was walking through the corridors he saw Draco Malfoy.

"Where are you going sir?"

"Getting some spoiled Gryffindors and some professors out of the room of retirement." Sneered Snape

"Oh, I'll go with!" Malfoy said rudely

Snape seemed not to notice and lead the way to the room of retirement.

,

"Professor Snape is on his way here," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

It took about 5 minutes for them to reach the room of retirement. The door flew open, "well well well, what do we have here," Came the voice of Snape

"Finally we can leave!" Ron whined

"spoiled Gryffindors, not so much as a thank you, just what I'd expecet," Sneered Snape

A snicker could be heard from Draco Malfoy and a click of the door.

"Draco," Snape said in a deadly wisper."Did you just let the door shut?"

"No," Draco said, but uncerten himself."I think it closed on its own and it sounds like its locked from the outside as well as inside."Well than." Dumbledore said"I believe were stuck in here untill the door decides to unlock it self!"

_'Stupid Gryffidors'_ thought Snape

"But proffecer, what are we supposed to do whale were locked in here?" Asked Harry

"Stupid Potter." muttered snape,

"What was that Severus?" asked Dumbledore

"nothing"

"I thought so" Dumbledore glared over his half moon glasses. Just than a book appered in the middle of the room.

"Whats that?" Hermione questioned,"Harry potter and the Philosepher Stone."

Gasps and shocked faces filled the room.

TBC…

Reviw please and tell me what you think :)


	2. The boy who lived

**Authors note: My first fan fic! Now its summer so I have time to write one! You might find some changes in the text that was not in the book like more abuse than what was actually written.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

The fifth and sixth year Gryffindors were walking to the room of retirement. They liked hanging out there after classes instead of the common room because it was less crowded and there were no annoying younger students or bossy seventh years. After they were all in the door locked.

"Did you hear that?" Ginny Wesley said

"Hear what?" Hermione asked

"It sounded like the door locked,"

Quickly Harry ran to the door "um guys were locked in."Harry said quietly.

"What!" all the Gryffindors shouted

"WE NEED TO GET HELP!" Hermione shouted

Everyone rushed to the door,

"HELP, HELP!" everyone shouted while pounding their fists

_In the staff lounge…_

"Do you hear something?" Said Professor McGonagall

"Yes, I think its some students up in the room of retirement" replied professor Flitwick

"We should probably see if something is wrong"

"I will come with you, I would rather enjoy a nice walk up there," commented professor Dumbledore.

The three professors walked up to the room of retirement together. Once they were there the screaming could be heard.

"Oh my goodness what's going on in there" said McGonagall

"Well let's open the door and find out!"Said Dumbledore cheerily.

They opened the door and found the fifth and sixth year students inside.

"What are you-"

"Don't let the door…" _click_ " close" They all said gloomily.

"Opps!" said Flitwick

"No problem" said Dumbledore "I will just send a patronas to serevis."

,

Servis snape had been having the worst day of his life. The Potter brat seemed to mess up everything in his life.

"Arrogant, lazy good for nothing, Brat!" muttered Snape

Just than Dumbledore's patronas landed in his office.

"Servis we need your help, were stuck in the room of retirement." Came the calm voice of Dumbledore

'Leave it to Dumbledore to be totally calm about being stuck in the room of retirement,' thought servis. As Snape was walking through the coridates he saw Draco Malfoy.

"Where are you going sir?"

"Getting some spoiled Gryffindors and some professors out of the room of retirement." Sneered Snape

"Oh, I'll go with!" Malfoy said rudely

Snape seemed not to notice and lead the way to the room of retirement.

,

"Professor Snape is on his way here," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

It took about 5 miniutes for them to reach the room of retirement. The door flew open, "well well well, what do we have here," Came the voice of Snape

"Finally we can leave!" Ron whined

"spoiled Gryffindors, not so much as a thank you, just what I'd expecet!" sneered Snape

A snicker could be heard from Draco Malfoy and a click of the door.

"Draco," Snape said in a deadly wisper. "Did you just let the door shut?"

"No," Draco said, but uncerten himself."I think it closed on its own and it sounds like its locked from the outside as well as the inside."

"well than." Dumbledore said "I believe were stuck in here untill the door decides to unlock it self!"

'_Stupid Gryffidors_' thought Snape

"But proffecer, what are we sopposed to do whele were locked in here?" Asked Harry

"Stupid Potter." muttered Snape,

"What was that servis?"asked Dumbledore

"nothing"

"I thought so" Dumbledore glared over his half moon glasses. Just than a book appered in the middle of the room.

"Whats that?" Hermine questioned " Harry Potter and the Philoseper Stone"

Gasps and shocked people filled the room.

TBC…

Review please and tell me what you think :)

**A/N A big thanks to all who read my story. The spelling happened because something went wrong when I uploaded the chapter and all the spelling errors I corrected got uncorrected! I didn't know there were so many spelling errors, but I did spell check. My grammar may not be the best but I will try harder!**

"What?" Harry said as he just made sense of what Herminie said.

"Leave it to Potter to be in the spot light where ever he goes, "sneered Snape.

Harry turned a bright shade of red.

"Now Sevis lets not be harsh, now sense we will be stuck in her for a whale lets read it, we might even learn something new about mister Potter." Said Dumbledore

'_that's what I am afraid of' thought Harry_ "now, why don't I read first!" suggested Dumbledore "The first chapter is called …

**The Boy who lived**

"Yes, what a great accomplishment," said Snape sarcastically

Everyone in the room except Malfoy gave Snape a look that could kill.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four Privet Drive were proud to say they were perfectly normal thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense**

"Yes your relatives are really boring Harry" Ron said

"Harry you never seem to mention your relatives" said Seamus (Is that how you spell his name?)

'_there's a good reason for that' Was what harry was thinking_ "Oh, I guess it's never come up" Lied Harry

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, Which made drills. He was a big beefy man with hardly and neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, Which came in very useful as she spent much of her time craning over garden fences spying on neighbors. **

"ewe, I can see why you never mention them, they don't sound very good, there probably really ugly" said Malfoy

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley**

"Who in the world would call there son Dudley!" said Lavender

**and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it; they didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"Why not?" Said Professor Flickwick slightly curious

Snape also very curious, but Harry just waved away the question and didn't answer.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursleys sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish**

"That's not a word," said Hermione

**as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived on the street. The Dursleys knew the Potters had a small son too, but they had never even seen him, this boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Oh, just because were wizards, sometimes muggles can be so stupid!"yelled Ron, receiving a nasty look from Hermione.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the Dull grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his highchair.**

"Brat!" All the Gryffindors said** '**_Look at yourselves' thought Snape_

**None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.** **At half-past eight Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a temper tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke,"**

"Little!" laughed Ginny

"Who would name there kid Dudley Anyway?" said Malfoy

"That's my Relatives for ya!" Said Harry who hadn't spoken sense the book started.

**Chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his dart and backed out of number fours drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

Everyone looked at McGonagall. She gave them a stern look

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive – no **_**looking**_** at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except the big order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"Is that all he can think about?"

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks**

"Wizards" Flickwick said

**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't exactly young at all; why that man had to be older than he was and wearing an emerald green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt – These people were obviously collecting for something...yes that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived into the Grunnings car park, his mind was back on Drills. Mr. Dursley sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might've found it harder to concentrate on Drills that morning.** **He**__**didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.**

"Why weren't people more careful so the muggles didn't Notice?"Asked Hermione

"Well, when you-know-who disappeared, people were so excited they stopped caring" huffed McGonagall

**Most of them had never even seen an owl at night-time. Mr. Dursley however, had a perfectly normal, owl free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunch-time when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakers opposite. He'd forgotten all about people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the bakers. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why but hey made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin it was on the way back past him that that he caught a few words of what they were saying**

'**The potters, that's right, that's what I heard-'**

'**-yes their son Harry-'**

At the Mention of his name everyone stared at Harry.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, and seized his telephone**

"What's a fellytone?" asked Neville, Malfoy also wondering the same thing

"Telephone," Hermone corrected "It's a device muggles use to communicate."

**And had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache thinking... No, he was being stupid Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"He's right you know." Said Hermione

"Not in the wizard world," said Snape

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it he wasn't even sure his nephew **_**was**_** called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy.**

"Shows how much he communicates with your family!" Ron yelled

"Clam down Ronald!"Said Hermione

**It might've been Harvey. Or Harold.**

The boy Gryffindors made gagging sounds.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley. She always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if **_**he'd**_** had a sister like that ... but all the same, those people in cloaks... He found it a lot harder to concentrate on Drills that morning and when he'd left the building at five o clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. "Sorry," He grunted as the tiny man stumbled and almost fell.**

"Well that's strange, he was polite," Muttered Harry

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that mad passersby stare: "don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice! For You-know-who has gone at last!**

"Yeah Right!" Said Harry. Ron and Hermione gave Harry sympathetic looks.

**Even muggles like yourself should be celebrating this happy, happy day!**

"Professor Flickwik," Said Harry trying to take the spotlight off himself" Was that you?"

"No it was not probably one of my relatives"

**And the old man hugged him around the middle and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle**

"Because you are" said Dean

**Whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never done before**

"Probably because he doesn't have one" Ron whispered in Harry's ear. Harry just smiled because he was to nerves about what might be said in the book about his childhood.

**As He pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he noticed saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"That's defiantly professor McGonagall" yelled Ron

"No kidding Ron," laughed Ginny because of how slow her brother could be sometimes.

'**Shoo!' Mr. Dursley said loudly****. ****The cat didn't move. Was this normal cat behavior, Mr. Dursley wondered? Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter**

"Isn't that there business!"Said lavender

**and how Dudley had learnt a new word (Shan't).**

"What a great achievement you big whale!"Yelled Ron

"Mr. Wesley if you can't calm down this minute you will get detention!"Commanded McGonagall

"Sorry" Ron pouted

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:** ** "And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The news reader allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain that I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!**

The students snickered

**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early**- **It's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously.** **Err - Petunia,** **Dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" As he expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"Well that's not nice "Said Patti

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?" "Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today...""So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley."Well, I just thought... maybe ... it was something to do with ... you know ... her lot."**

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'.**

"I don't know, you might _die_if you mention it" Said Harry sarcastically

Everyone in the room snickered, even McGonagall and Snape smiled. Ron was laughing so hard he started coughing.

**He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now wouldn't he?" "I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly."What's his name again? Howard isn't it?"** **"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Harry's a fine name!" all the girls screamed.

Harry blushed

**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did ... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind ... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them ...How very wrong he was.**

Harry sighed

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when the two owls swooped overhead**. **In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"No one else but you Minerva could sit there so stiffly for so long" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.** **Nothing like this man had been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.**

"Dumbledore!"

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"It has!" said Dumbledore

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.** **Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"Known what?"

**He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket.** **It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Wicked!" said Ron

"I'm glad you think so" Dumbledore said

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even the beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer **

"That's Smart sir" Hermione commented

**Back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it."Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Why were you there Professors?" Questioned Harry

"Dropping you of Mr. Potter." answered Mongonigal

"Oh"

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"I still haven't" said Dumbledore

**"You'd be stiff too if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls ... shooting stars ... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"Still doesn't" said Snape

**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes swapping rumors."** **She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"I wish he had" he said sadly

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"**

**"A what?"**

"**A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons.**

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like your self can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort".**

Everyone in the room flinched except Harry and Dumbledore

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was un-sticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice.**

**"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

Everyone flinched again

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half-exasperated, half-admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the one You-Know - oh, all right, Voldemort -was frightened of"**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

The boys snickered whale the girls cooed

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.**

**It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter**

**Are - are - that they're – dead**

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

Everyone looked at there laps but harry turned his head because his eyes were watering up. No one noticed though.

**"Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it ... Oh, Albus ..."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know ... I know ..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry.**

"He did try, but didn't succeed" McGonagall said giving Harry a rare smile

**"But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. **

**No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly."It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done ... all the people he's killed ... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ...of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

Everyone tried to listen the best they could because no one except Harry and Dumbledore new the real reason.

**We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

Everyone groaned at the lack of information

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out a watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle.**

Harry groaned but no one expect Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore knew sort of why. '_Why is he groaning' thought Snape 'Don't they treat him like a prince?'_

**They're the only family he has left now."**

"Unfortunately!"Yelled Ron

"Detention Saturday night Mr.Weasly!"

"But-"

"No buts"

Ron groaned

**You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't."**

"Sorry I had to" said Dumbledore sadly

**I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets.**

**Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"Fancy how that worked out" Harry said quietly. No one but Dumbledore noticed, and his eyes seemed to have lost there twinkle for a second.

**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter?**

"I still can't believe he explained it all in a single letter!" said McGonagall

**These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Yeah no kidding" said Ron winking at Harry, but Harry didn't find it the least bit funny

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"I didn't know you did that Albus." said Snape surprised that Potter didn't know he was famous probably till he was 8. But than he thought' _I bet his relatives told him when he got there instead of waiting, praising him every chance they got'_ Snape laughed at the thought

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course.**

"Isn't that a first, Minerva backing down from an argument!" Snape sneered

**But how is the boy getting here Dumbledore?"**

"How did he get there?" Parvati asked

**She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it."Hagrid's bringing him."**

"Ooooh" All the students said

**You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"Of course it is wise! I would trust Hagrid with my life!" Harry said defending his friend

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"Wow, that was strange," said Malfoy

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

"Well I agree with you there Professor." Said Harry. "Sorry I snapped at you" Harry said apologetically

"That's alright Mr. Potter, at least someone can apologize when they are rude!" McGonagall said while looking at Ron.

"That's why he is my best mate, so he can teach me things" Said Ron

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.** ** If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"A bundle of blankets?" Neville said sounding confused.

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?" "Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it me."**

"Wasn't that the man that wanted to murder you Harry?" Said Lavender

"No he didn't want to murder _me" _replied Harry

"Oh" said lavender still very confused as many other Gryffindors in the room

**I've got him, sir."**

"Got who?" said Ron

"Harry of course, Ron sometimes you can be so stupid!" Hermione huffed

**"No problems, were there?"** ** "No, sir - house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."**

"Ahh!" the girls coded

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"That must have hurt!" Said Dean Thomas

"It did," Harry said while rubbing his scar

**"Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.** **"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever"**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"It is indeed" Dumbledore said

**Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."** **Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say goodbye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid.**

**He bent his great shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.**

"Ewe" said Malfoy

"I think it was sweet" said Hermione

**Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"What happened?" said Parvati's sister

**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall. "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

Harry let out a quiet sigh so no one could hear.

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out**...

"That's horrible you guys were so sad" Said Harry

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.** **"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply**.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet **

**Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street.**

**He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four."Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.**

Harry didn't know why but he was touched Dumbledore wished him good luck

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen.**

"That's for sure" Said Ron

**Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"Wow that was a good chapter!" Said Dean. The others agreed.

But no one knew that the next chapter would change there view on Harry Potter forever.

Tbc…

**A/N Let Me know if you want me too add anyone to the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry about having chapter one and two, in chapter two! Something went wrong again when I uploaded it and did the whole story and I couldn't delete it! Again let me know if you want to add anyone to the story! Someone suggested Luna and I think that is a great idea so I will try to work her you will notice the CHANGE IN TEXT! I ADDED MORE ABUSE THAN SAID. Sorry about the late late late update I have been insanely busy and I am suprized I even got this chapter done. HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**A special thanks to:** ImAParrotDontEatMe, SerpentsDeath, XTwerdX, and foosel for encouraging me to keep writing!

A super special thanks to Elisea for giving me the Idea to write who was in the room: Draco Malfoy, Mogonagall, Neville Longbottom, Ron W., Hermionie, Harry, Dumbledore,Ginny Weasley.

**Chapter 3**

"who want's to read next?"asked Dumbledore

"I guess I will" Said Mogonigall

**The Vanishing Glass**

"Oh no," muttered Harry

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.**

"That shows how boring muggles are" said Draco receiving a death glare from Hermione.

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball**

Snickers were heard from the students, even Harry smiled despite how nervous he was.

**wearing different-colored bobble hats - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby,** **and now the photographs showed a large, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father,** **being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too **

"Why didn't your family have any of pictures of you?" asked Draco, "I mean, your family must have been_so _proud, you being the boy-who- lived and all."

"Looong story" said Harry trying to distract everyone from the thought.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake, and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day.**

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

"Wow, what a wonderful wake up call" said Ron sarcastically

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again."Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. He rolled on to his back which was very sore**

"Why?" asked Ginny

"Ah, must have sleped wrong" Harry lied

**and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it.** **He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before. His aunt was back outside the door**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to clean the floors and windows than look after the bacon, and don't you dare let it burn. **

Snape was shocked,_' His relatives made him clean and cook_' was his thought.

"Wow, your relatives sure give you a lot of chores to do" said Dean

'_Work is more like it'_ thought Harry bitterly

"My parents only give me a few chores" Dean continued

"Well, Harrys aunt and uncle are basterds!"Shouted Ron

"Another week of detention " said McGonagall. Ron groaned

**I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday.** **Harry groaned.**

**What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door."Nothing, nothing ..."Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them**

"I hate spiders" Ron said whele shuddering

**put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, **

"What dose that have to do with anything?" said Hermione not knowing what it meant.

**and that was where he slept.**

Moggonigal stopped reading. The whole room was silent. "w-wh-what!" Studdered Nevile

"What are they talking about Harry?" Asked Hermione

Harry, who was trying to be invisible. Tried to talk but he seemed to have lost his voice.

" Did you used to sleep in a cupboard?" Mogonigal, trying to keep her voice calm but was freaking out in her head '_Could his realitives really be that cruel?' _

Sevirous was thinking___'Mabye he wasn't spoiled after all?' _but his thoughts were caught off when Harry started to speak

"M-mabey" Harry said trying to keep his voice from cracking.

Mogonigal couldn't respond. She wanted the students who were gapping at Harry to stop because Harry was getting very uncomfortable, so she started reading again.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had got the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise**

Everyone was laughing including Mogonigall to everyones surprise

**- unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punch-bag was Harry, **

The laughter stopped imediatly, but Snape looked like he was snickering. All though Snape didn't think Harry was spoiled he still thought Harry was bratty and loved by everyone.

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast. Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

"James was never small or skinny when he was your age?" Mogoniggal stated

' _probbally he is so small from lack of nutrition" _She thought sadly

"I'm not that small!" Harry argued, everyone looked at Harry's body structure, and oviously agreeing with Profeccer mogonigal, making Harry very upset.

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.** **Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair and bright-green eyes. **

'Lily's eyes' Severus thought absent mindinly

**He wore round glasses held together by a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. **

Nobody thought anything strange of this because it was just childhood fighting, therefore harry was really happy the story didn't mention about how many times Uncle Vernon also punched him in the nose.

**The only thing Harry liked about his appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning. **

"You accually liked your scar!" Parviti said

"Of course Potter did, he liked showing off that he defeated You-Know-Who." Snape sneered

Harry got very angry at this.

**He had had it as long as he could remember and the first question he could ever remember asking his aunt was how he had got it.**

"How do you not know how you got it? _EVERYONE _knows the story!" Draco exaggerated

"Well I didn't really live in the wizarding world so I didn't know about it!" Harry exasperated still angry at what Snape said

**In the car crash when your parents died," she had said than smaking him in the face. "And don't ask questions."**

"She did WHAT!" Hermione yelled, soon many people had there eyes on Harry. Harry already small for his age tried to appear smaller so nobody would notice him.

**Don't ask questions, Harry knew that – it was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.** **Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

"**Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

" James Potter's was also very much like that" Commented Dumbledore

'_Yes like your stupid father!' Snape thought_

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large, pink face, not muck neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. **

Every single person in the room smirked at the same time.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile was counting his presents. His face fell.** **"Thirty-six," he said, **

"Wow, that's how much I get too!" Gloted Malfoy

"Of course You and your rotten rich Family" Whispered Ron to Himself

"Whats that Weasly? Mabye if your pathetic father was better you wouldn't be living with the pigs!" Sneered Malfoy

Both boys started a fist fight which was broken apart by Snape.

"Weasley behave yourself! That's 60 points from Griffindor for starting a fist fight" Snape Said in a dead tone Completyly ignoring the fact that Malfoy was in on the fight. Malfoy remained unpunished smirking from his point in the room.

**looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year." "Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, its here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

**All right then, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.**

Harry was also getting red in the face but not because the same reason Dudley had been, Harry was completely embarrassed about the whole thing. Luckly everyones attention was on the book.

**Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, and began removing the food from the table just in case Dudley turned the table over and he, Harry would be blamed for the not before stilling some food for himself in the process**

"I don't get it why did you have to steal food, if you were going to eat any way?" Asked a confused Neville

"Wheale, if I wasn't allowed to eat, than it would be stealing." Commented Harry

"They didn't let you eat!" Gasped Seamus

"Not really" Harry mumbled but everyone heard it any way. Snape was starting to feel sorry for the boy, but Snape still _hated _Harry Very much.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another **_**two**_** presents while we're out today. How's that popkin? **_**Two**_** more presents. Is that all right?"**

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty ..."**

"Woooow, that takes a lot of brain power." Said Heminie sarcasticly, she really didn't like Harry's coisen to much right now.

**"Thirty nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke**

"Little?" Said one of the Parviti Twins

**wants his money's worth, just like his father. Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair**.

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a cine-camera, a remote control airplane**,**Sixteen new computer games and a video recorder. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone, looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday his parents took him and a friend to, adventure parks, hamburger bars or the cinema. **

"Whats a cinema?" Ron and Malfoy said at the same time, than growling at each other for it.

"It's a place where you go see movies" Said Hermionie

Malfoy was about to ask what a movie was, but they continued reading.

**Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away.**

"Who I later found out was a Squib" Said Harry because it was a liter topic to talk about.

**Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at all the cats she'd ever owned.**

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this.**

**Harry felt sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy to be a little bit happy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, My Paws and Tufty again.**

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. "Don't be silly Vernon, she hates the boy."**

Harry laughed to himself.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"Well that's not nice at all!" Hermionie shrieked

"When are they ever nice Hermione?" Asked Ron

**What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

**"On holiday in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change, eat some food and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer.)**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon "And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled. **

"**I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car ..."**

"I saw this thing on the news once where a kid died in the car because it was so hot." Dean told them

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone ..."**

**Dudley began to cry loudly.**

"What a baby!" Shouted Draco, Snape was smirking.

**In fact he wasn't really crying it had been years since he'd really cried, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

**"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**I ... don't ... want ... him ... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.** **Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, Good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother.**

**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.**

"Gross!" squealed Lavender

**He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them.**

**Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

Many people looked sad at this statement. Snape was not one of those people.

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

"This can't be good" commented Hermione

"You got that right" Harry said to Hermione

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's,** **"I'm warning you now, boy -any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas with a VERY sore body."**

Gaspes and looks of realization were on many of the faces. Harry tried to curl into a ball and disappear. Snape was outright stunned! he was trying to hide his emotions, but he was in such a state of shock he could not do it.

"It's fine I lived with it my whole life guys, I will be fine." Harry told everyone trying to make less of a big deal.

'This was the last thing I expected of potters home life! But, just because he was beaten doesn't exuse him for being a brat here' thought Snape

"Harry…. I am….so sorry for putting you with them," Dumbledore said this with a face of regreat

"It's okay," Harry said quickly, but Dumbledore gave him a look which ment they would talk about it later. Of course once they got out of here.

Hermione and RON both wanted to go give there friend a hug, but they knew that would be way to embaressing for all of them.

**Harry knew what this meant"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly ..."**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barber's looking as though he hadn't been at all, **

'Bloody Potter Hair!'

**had taken a pair of scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his fringe, which she left 'to hide that horrible scar'.**

Draco Malfoy bursts out laughing but got death glares from everyone (except Snape) in the room and immeadieity stopped.

**Dudley laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes, his Scotch taped glasses an him always being **_**Clumsy, **_**as the Dursleys said. Next morning, however, he had got up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

**He had been given a beating with the belt and week in his cupboard for this,**

Some people screamed when they heard this

**even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly. Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old jumper of Dudley's (brown with orange bobbles). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a glove puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry.**

"oh no, I hope you didn't get punished for this." Spoke Hermione

**Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished. **

People breathed out sighs of relief.

**On the other hand, he'd got into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual**

As usal? You mean you were bullied? Snape asked with only a slight sneer

"yeah" Harry said quietly hopping Snape would drop it.

'Intresting, James Potter was a bully and His son was a victum'

**when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursley's had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through his belting and the locked door of his cupboard)**

almost everyone gasped

**was jump behind the big bins outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living-room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry the bank and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. **

"Well that's very rude of him to do that" said Hermione

**This morning, it was motorbikes. "... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorbike overtook them. "I had a dream about a motorbike," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beetroot with a moustache, "MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!" Dudley and Piers snickered.**

**"I know they don't," said Harry. **"**It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even in a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with people. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance**

"Of course they didn't buy you anything!" Ron cursed

**and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice wasn't bad either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.**

Moganiggal could be seen with a sour look on her face

**They ate in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbockers glory wasn't big enough, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterwards, that he should have known it was all too good to last. After lunch they went to the reptile house.**

This should be intresting, with Potter being a posual tongue." Draco smirked

**It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.**

**Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place.**

**It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car,and crushed it into a dustbin -**

**but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils**.

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered**

**Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard for a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up - at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were level with Harry's. **_**It winked.**_

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time."**

**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously."Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at Constrictor, Brazil."Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. " DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could. "Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. He could hear something break**

"were you alright?" Ginny asked worried

"Yeah don't worry I'll be fine" Harry assured

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out on to the floor - people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**as the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, " Brazil, here I come ... Thanksss, amigo."**

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. "But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?" The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg,**

**while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But, worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?" Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals,"**

Snape frowed at this

**before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

"He's an acholic too!" Seamus commented

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking in to the kitchen for some food.**

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, **

Hermione hugged Harry, and ron awkwardly patted his back

**as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash,**

"Or the killing curse" Dumbledore said

**though he couldn't imagine where the green light came from.** **He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family.**

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too.** **A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. **

**A wild-looking woman dressed in all green has waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple cloak had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day then walked away without another word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Harry had no one. It's not that the kids didn't like Harry. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"that sucks" Dean stated

"Everybody ready for the next chapter?" Dumbledore asked

Many weren't sure they wanted to continue. I mean it was hard to belive _the_ harry potter was treated this way. But everyone nodded and so they continued…

**A/N** sorry for the supper long wait again. I actually wrote this a year ago and just never posted it. Sorry! Also I'm taking a break from a hard life so I can focus on this one. I hope I can finish another chapter soon!


End file.
